criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Out of Breath
Out of Breath is a case featured in Criminal Case as the fifty-first case of The Conspiracy (Season 5) and the two-hundred eighty-second case overall. It takes place in the Airport district of Grimsborough. Plot Jones and the player went to the dome to find out more about Plan Supernova, where they found the beaten and strangled body of dome canteen employee Doris Black at the meteorite's loading zone. Mid-investigation, HAZMAT specialist Trishna Joshi accidentally sprayed Jones with water while cleaning some HAZMAT suits. Later, a S.A.R.A. guard arrested Amir for trying to find paperwork on Plan Supernova before the team explained that he had permission from Denise Daniels. Finally, the team arrested the victim's brother, S.A.R.A. mover Clyde Black, for the murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Clyde said that he found out that Doris had talked the S.A.R.A. heads out of promoting him to the team that moved the meteorite. Doris tried telling her brother that she knew that the meteorite was bad news and wanted him far away from it. Convinced that it was his sister once again trying to micromanage him, Clyde lost control and got into a fight, ending with him strangling her with the belt of her own apron. Judge Powell sentenced Clyde to 15 years in prison. Post-trial, Denise told Gloria and the player that one of the movers had found a recording device that mentioned human enhancement. The team then found the device at the meteorite loading zone. According to Cathy, the device had contained a holographic message of Rozetta Pierre demanding that Philip Hoover recover all the data on the human enhancements that had gone missing. They then interrogated Hoover, who said that the experiments were done to "improve those who deserved it". He then admitted that he had hidden the data from Rozetta, fearing her reaction to the bad results. After telling them that he had buried some files outside the lab, the team found the buried documents, which (per Amir and Jasper Everett) proved that DreamLife was planning to use Berzelium's body process enhancement property to create a superhuman serum that could make its user survive anything and everything, even a nuclear apocalypse. Meanwhile, Jones and the player got Ramirez some habanero peppers and then asked Rita to accompany the player in taste testing the pico de gallo that he had made for his son's birthday. After all the events and figuring that Ad Astra were planning to use the superhuman serum on themselves, the team decided to go to the psychiatric hospital to ask Zoe Kusama about the human experiments performed on her as the sole survivor of the dome trials. Summary Victim *'Doris Black' (found dead near the meteorite) Murder Weapon *'Apron Belt' Killer *'Clyde Black' Suspects C282P1.png|Denise Daniels C282P2'.png|Martin Davenport C282P3.png|Clyde Black C282P4.png|Trishna Joshi C282P5.png|Otto Kessel Quasi-suspect(s) C282PQ1.png|Eduardo Ramirez C282PQ2.png|Philip Hoover C282PQ3.png|Rita Estevez Killer's Profile *The killer eats sunflower seeds. *The killer is an amateur pilot. *The killer takes probiotics. *The killer wears green. *The killer has freckles. Crime Scenes C282CS1A.png|Meteorite Loading Zone C282CS1B.png|Meteorite Lab C282CS2A.png|Dome Canteen C282CS2B.jpg|Taco Stand C282CS3A.png|Decontamination Tent C282CS3B.png|Decontamination Lab Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Meteorite Loading Zone. (Clues: Pile of Rubble, Victim's Body; New Suspect: Denise Daniels; Victim identified: Doris Black) *Talk to Denise Daniels about the murder. (Prerequisite: Meteorite Loading Zone investigated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Dome Canteen) *Investigate Dome Canteen. (Prerequisite: Denise interrogated; Clues: Answering Machine, Broken Frame) *Examine Answering Machine. (Result: Unlocked Machine; New Suspect: Martin Davenport) *Ask Martin Davenport about his appointment with the victim. (Prerequisite: Answering Machine unlocked) *Examine Broken Frame. (Result: Restored Photo Man) *Examine Unknown Man. (New Suspect: Clyde Black) *Inform Clyde Black of his sister's murder. (Prerequisite: Clyde Black identified) *Examine Pile of Rubble. (Result: Leather Strap Bracelet) *Analyze Bloody Bracelet. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer is an amateur pilot) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats sunflower seeds) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Talk to Trishna Joshi about the murder. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Decontamination Tent; Profile updated: Trishna eats sunflower seeds and is an amateur pilot) *Investigate Decontamination Tent. (Prerequisite: Trishna interrogated; Clues: Torn Fabric, S.A.R.A. Meal Card) *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: Victim's Apron) *Analyze Victim's Apron. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes probiotics; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Taco Stand) *Investigate Taco Stand. (Prerequisite: Victim's Apron analyzed; Clues: CCTV Camera, Dish Tub) *Examine CCTV Camera. (Result: Unlocked Camera) *Analyze Unlocked Camera. (12:00:00) *Ask Denise Daniels about her anger at the victim. (Prerequisite: Unlocked Camera analyzed; Profile updated: Denise is an amateur pilot and takes probiotics) *Examine Dish Tub. (Result: Greasy File) *Examine Greasy File. (Result: List of Suspicions) *Confront Martin Davenport about his suspicion of the victim. (Prerequisite: List of Suspicions unraveled; Profile updated: Martin eats sunflower seeds, is an amateur pilot and takes probiotics) *Examine S.A.R.A. Meal Card. (New Suspect: Otto Kessel) *Ask Otto Kessel if he knew the victim. (Prerequisite: Mr O Kessel decoded; Profile updated: Otto eats sunflower seeds) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Meteorite Lab. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Tray of Churros, Broken Plastic, Victim's Tip Jar) *Examine Tray of Churros. (Result: Love Note) *Ask Otto about the romantic gift he got from the victim. (Prerequisite: Love Note unraveled) *Examine Broken Plastic. (Result: Monster Figurine) *Analyze Monster Figurine. (09:00:00) *Talk to Clyde about his demon figurine. (Prerequisite: Monster Figurine analyzed; Profile updated: Clyde eats sunflower seeds, is an amateur pilot and takes probiotics) *Examine Victim's Tip Jar. (Result: Blue Powder Substance) *Examine Substance. (Result: HAZMAT Disinfectant) *Ask Trishna why she had the victim's tip jar. (Prerequisite: HAZMAT Disinfectant identified under microscope; Profile updated: Trishna takes probiotics) *Investigate Decontamination Lab. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Taco Napkin, HAZMAT Supplies) *Examine Taco Napkin. (Result: Hair) *Analyze Hair. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has freckles) *Examine HAZMAT Supplies. (Result: Apron Belt) *Analyze Apron Belt. (15:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Apron Belt; Attribute: The killer wears green) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to To the Stars (3/6). (No stars) To the Stars (3/6) *See what Ramirez needs. (Available after unlocking To the Stars) *Investigate Dome Canteen. (Prerequisite: Ramirez interrogated; Clue: Box of Peppers) *Examine Box of Peppers. (Result: Habaneros) *Analyze Habaneros. (06:00:00) *Have Rita try Ramirez's pico de gallo. (Prerequisite: Hanaberos analyzed; Reward: Spicy Crown) *Talk to Denise Daniels about her discovery. (Available after unlocking To the Stars; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Meteorite Loading Zone. (Prerequisite: Denise interrogated; Clue: Locked Device) *Examine Locked Device. (Result: DreamLife Device) *Analyze DreamLife Device. (06:00:00) *Interrogate Philip Hoover about human enhancement. (Prerequisite: DreamLife Device analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Meteorite Lab. (Prerequisite: Philip interrogated; Clue: Dirty Jar) *Examine Dirty Jar. (Result: Files in Jar) *Analyze Files in Jar. (06:00:00) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *This is one of the eleven cases in The Conspiracy in which the victim and the killer are relatives. *Upon finding Doris Black's body in Chapter 1, Jones says that "we met her the first time we came to the dome", instead of the fourth. This is most likely a developer oversight. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in The Conspiracy Category:Airport (The Conspiracy)